


Bingo Challenge - Animals: Stuffed or pets

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Thanks to archaicambience who was my beta for this way back in 2015!





	Bingo Challenge - Animals: Stuffed or pets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to archaicambience who was my beta for this way back in 2015!

~*~  
  
Andy came up behind Miranda, putting her arm around her lover’s shoulders, as Miranda watched as the delivery men set their arrival down gently near the fire place. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her lover tipped the men for their help before sighing and slowly nodding. "I will be."  
  
"Should I..." Andy trailed off, motioning to the wrapped delivery.  
  
"Please." Miranda murmured.  
  
Andy wandered over to the fire place and leaned down, unwrapping said delivery, and once all the paper was off she stepped away, and this time Miranda put her arms around her as they stared down at Patricia, Miranda's beloved Saint Bernard of eight and a half years old who had passed away last month with both herself, Miranda, and the twins.  
  
Miranda had been the one who decided to get Patricia taxidermied... not able to bare the thought of her pet never being in the house again and hating the idea of her buried in the backyard when Patricia hated being out there, and not wanting her cremated.  
  
Andy had agreed with her lover on all accounts, Patricia, the big goofy dog having had a major impact on her life also.  
  
Where they had her currently had always been Patricia favourite spot, all year around, especially in the winter when the fire was crackling.  
  
"Well..." Miranda began, running a hand through her hair. "That's that then."  
  
Andy turned in Miranda's arms and enveloped her lover in a tight embrace. "I love you so much." she whispered, kissing the side of Miranda's neck near her ear. "When you need to talk about everything please come to me straight away." she added as Miranda hadn't said much since Patricia left the earth. She felt her lover squeeze her and let out a shaky breath.  
  
"I will, I promise, I just need more time."  
  
FIN.


End file.
